Cliche
by Rowan Rose
Summary: Sokka asks Toph an important question...and she busts out laughing.r&r!


**Soren: Mallory is a little busy fighting off the ninjas right now so i'll ju-  
><strong>**Mallory:****Oh hey Soren! What's u-*gasp*WERE YOU TRYING TO INTRODUCE THIS STORY WITHOUT ME?  
><span>Soren:<span> Uhhh, No?  
><span>Mallory:<span> Why when I get through with you you'll wish you were beaten and bleeding in the snow!  
><span>Soren:<span> Shedisclaims! BYE!  
><span>Mallory:<span> GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A...uhh...famale dog?...haha we are experiencing some technical difficulties, please pull up to next window!...SEE YA!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLICHE<span>**

As Sokka straightened his robes he kept thinking about what he was about to do. He was so nervous he thought he might barf. He didn't know how he was going to come out of this alive, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

He pulled an object from his pocket and fingered it. This was a symbol of all he was and all he would come to be...if his plan worked.

"Hey Snoozles! Ready for our-and you know how much I despise this word-date?" Shouted Toph.

Toph had grown up in the last four years. She was still short, but she was slender and beautiful. Her hair hung to the middle of her back, and her flowing robes accentuated her perfect curves. As she had grown up, she had stayed the same sarcatic tomboy, but had lost some of her masculinity, and gained a little girlyness.

Sokka slipped the engagement neclace back into his pocket and walked over to where she was standing. He grabbed her hand and dipped her down for a kiss, catching her by surprise. As he brought her back up he whispered, "You look lovely tonight."

She punched his arm and told him to quit being a sap, but he could see the blush on her cheeks.

"I have something very special planned for you tonight, so be nice." he said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, then lets get off!"

_'WOW! She looks so pretty! How am I ever going to pull this off?' _he thought as he led her down the path. He had found the perfect spot to bring her for this, after hours of searching.

"Where are we going Snoozles? I don't recognize the path." She said with a half confused, half annoyed expression on her face.

"It's a surprise!" he told her.

"Well then when are we going to get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there." Sokka replied.

She crossed her arms and mumbled uninteligably(SP?). Sokka only caught a few words, but the words he did get made him chuckle in amusement.

When they finally reached the clearing, Sokka heard Toph gasp. "How did you find this place?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I wanted you to be able to enjoy the view as much as I do." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, and looked out onto the sight. Surrounding them were hundreds of beautiful, unique, and natural rock formations.

"You have definately outdone yourself this time Snoozles, thanks for the surprise!" she said as she turned and through her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

"I love your enthusiasm, but this isn't the real surprise," he said as they broke the kiss.

"Ooh! What is it! Gimme!" she shouted as curiosity got the better of her.

"Well here goes nothing" he said as he got down on one knee and pulled out the engagement neclace. "Toph Bei Fong, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

He looked up to see her trying to hold back giggles. Finally she just burst out laughing.

"This is not something to laugh about!" he said in a hurt voice. "I am serious!"

"D-do you Know h-how cliche t-that sounded" she asked between the giggles. "_'would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?'_ " she said immitating his voice. "HAHA! Priceless!"

"So is that a no?" he asked skeptically.

"No you dumb-nut, of course I'll marry you...if you make it sound less cliche." she said.

"FINE! Toph, let's go get hitched!" he shouted.

"Fine then! Let's do it!" she shouted back with a smile.

He pulled her in for a kiss and put the neclace on her while never breaking contact.

"You made this just for me?" she asked, "It's beautiful!"

"Just like you" he said.

"See there you go again, being cliche!" she said laughing again.

"Well, maybe i'm just a cliche guy!" he said laughing too.

"Well maybe you are." she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I know it sucked, but you can use your imagination to make it better!<strong>

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>REVIEW!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>PLEASE!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
>V<br>V******


End file.
